Charlotte "Chuck" Charles
― Charlotte "Chuck" Charles ''Pie-lette Charlotte Charles, also known as "Chuck" or "The Lonely Tourist", was Ned's childhood sweetheart when the two lived next to each other in Coeur d'Coeurs. After being murdered, Ned brought Chuck back to life and the two resumed a relationship, but the two can never touch again or she will be dead forever. Chuck joins Ned and Emerson Cod in solving crimes, but she encourages Ned to use his power for helping others instead of simply earning reward money. As of the third episode, Ned has not yet confessed to Chuck that during their childhood, he accidentally killed her father when he resurrected his mother and failed to touch her a second time within one minute. Biography Early life Chuck grew up in a bright and colorful home in Coeur d'Coeurs, next-door to Ned. The two were good friends and would often play together.Pie-lette When Chuck was eight years old, her father suddenly and inexplicably died in the front yard of their home, while Chuck was inside. Unbeknownst to Chuck, his death was caused by Ned bringing his mother back to life and failing to return her to death within one minute. During the funerals of their respective parents, Chuck and Ned, who were "dizzy with grief, curiosity and hormones" according to the Narrator, exchanged a kiss, the first for both of them. They were soon separated when Ned was sent off to boarding school.Pie-lette Chuck was put into the custody of her Aunts Lily and Vivian. Due to their matching personality disorders and social phobias, the two aunts were rarely able to leave the house. Chuck yearned for a different life, but feared that her aunts would not survive without her, and thus she was never able to leave home. She always tried to get her aunts to leave the house, and even threatened to bake antidepressants into the food she routinely cooked for them,Pie-lette which, in her later life, she would actually do.The Fun in Funeral Chuck served her community by harvesting honey for the homeless, and often "read about people she could never be, on adventures she would never have," according to the Narrator.Pie-lette She also listened to language tapes, presumably mastering French, Swedish, German, Chinese, and Japanese. Due to her aunts' eccentricity and love of fine cheese, she grew up believing a refrigerator to be something only used for cheese, and consequently refers to the device as a "Cheese Box." She also referred to the basement as the "Cheese Floor."Dummy Death and resurrection One day, at age 28, Chuck decided she wanted more out of life, and visited Boutique Travel Travel Boutique to make travel plans. To her surprise, she was offered a free Tahitian cruise by Deedee Duffield, the agency owner, in exchange for picking up a suitcase of two plaster monkeys, which she said were of no value except sentimental. Chuck accepted the offer, unaware that the monkeys were made of solid gold and extremely valuable.Pie-lette On board the cruise ship, Chuck accidentally dropped her room key in the ice machine. Rummaging through the ice, her final thought was, "That was dumb," before she was attacked from behind and suffocated to death with a plastic bag by the Shiny Shoes Killer a collector seeking the monkeys. According to the Narrator, Chuck was 28 years, 24 weeks, three days, 11 hours and 51 minutes old at the time of her death. Her body was dumped overboard; when it was recovered, the ship's captain believed it to be an accident, but it was quickly determined to be a homicide. The press described Chuck as "the lonely tourist." Her funeral was to be arranged at the Schatz Brothers Funeral Home.Pie-lette Duffield, in fear that the killer would go after her next, offered a $50,000 reward for information leading to his capture. Emerson Cod, a private investigator who worked with Ned to solve crimes for reward money, brought the reward to his attention, thus reuniting Ned and Chuck. Ned brought her back to life by touching her on the cheek. Although Chuck's initial response was to attack Ned, she took her resurrection and the fact that she had to die again within one minute surprisingly well. She offered to share a last kiss with Ned, and giggled when Ned asked her to get back into the coffin.Pie-lette Reunion with Ned Still harboring feelings for Chuck, Ned decided not to touch her a second time; her life was inadvertently exchanged for Lawrence Schatz, the grave-robbing funeral home director. While trying to sneak Chuck out of the funeral home, however, her coffin was loaded into a hearse and taken to a cemetery. She was nearly buried alive, but Ned freed her after distracting the gravediggers by setting a truck on fire.Pie-lette Chuck had often wondered whether Ned would return to her during her life at Coeur d'Coeurs, and the two obviously continued to harbor feelings for each other. However, the two were unable to touch each other, or Chuck would die for a second and final time. Nevertheless, Chuck flirted relentlessly with Ned and repeatedly expressed her desire to kiss him. Chuck, however, is unable to confess that he inadvertently killed her father, a fact that weighs heavily on him. Pie-lette Finding her killer Upon learning of the $50,000 reward on the news, Chuck confronted Ned about whether the money was his motive for resurrecting her. Satisfied that this was not the case, however, she joined Emerson Cod and Ned in finding her killer and collecting the reward, which she offered to split among the three. The trio quickly realized that since Chuck lost her key on the cruise ship, the killer was unable to get into her room to steal the monkeys and that they had been sent to her next of kin, her Aunts Lily and Vivian.Pie-lette While Ned and Emerson visited the aunts and questioned them about the monkeys, Chuck climbed a lattice to the second story of the house and found the suitcase. The Shiny Shoes Killer, however, had also broken into the house, and nearly suffocated both Lily and Ned while trying to obtain the monkeys. Chuck saved Ned from the killer, who was then shot and killed by Lily, who failed to see Chuck was still alive because she was outside of the one-eyed woman's peripheral vision.Pie-lette Lily and Vivian, still unaware of Chuck's resurrection, were given the $50,000 reward, while Ned and Chuck received the monkeys, which they soon learned were made of solid gold. As per their arrangement, they agreed to split the wealth from the monkeys with Emerson Cod.Pie-lette Partnership with Ned Chuck not only starts working with Ned and Emerson Cod in solving their mysteries, but she also brings a new, friendlier element to the relationship. When Ned resurrects Matthew Miltenberger, the first victim Chuck accompanies them to help, she asks whether he has any final words or requests, something that Ned admits he had never considered in the past. Pie-lette Chuck proved to be a nusiance to Emerson Cod, who did not appreciate Ned bringing her along on their investigations; she especially bothered Emerson when she used up a victim's minute by asking if they had any final requests or wishes, but this proved to be beneficial when the question resulted in clues that led to solving Bernard Slaybeck's murder.Dummy Chuck missed her aunts desperately, but was repeatedly told by Ned that she could not visit them. She enjoyed her time with Ned and put her cooking abilities to good use by working with Ned in the kitchen of the Pie Hole, but she hated keeping the secret of her death. She also began to grow restless when Ned hesitated to get to know her better, based on a fear of intimacy stemming from his mother's death. A near death experience at the hands of Mark Chase, however, helped Ned move past these emotional barriers with Chuck.Dummy Personality and traits Chuck is an extremely kind-hearted woman, as demonstrated by her service to the homeless, devotion toward her aunts and the help and comfort she offers to murder victims resurrected by Ned. She has an adventurous spirit, desperate for an exciting life after her responsibilities kept her home for most of her life.Pie-lette That spirit later served her well in her partnership with Ned and Emerson; she demonstrated more willingness to break into the Dandy Lion Worldwide Industries headquarters than Ned did.Dummy Chuck is an intelligent woman. She proves herself observant by detecting Jeanine's eating disorder when Ned and Emerson do not, and she proves herself cunning by obtaining a security card and gaining access to the Dandy Lion Worldwide Industries headquarters. Chuck also has a strong sense of humor and takes even incredible developments in stride, including her death and subsequent resurrection. She also has a love of learning, as demonstrated by her study of various languages during her life with Aunts Lily and Vivian.Dummy According to her Aunt Vivian, she is also a good cook.Pie-lette Alternative forms of affection with Ned Although Chuck and Ned are unable to touch, the two have developed several alternative ways to demonstrate their affection toward each other. While Ned is unable to hug Chuck, he once had Emerson Cod hug her and said it was from him. During one night in which they slept in different rooms, the two both touched the same spot on their respective walls, as a way of holding hands. They have held their own hands together behind their backs, pretending to be holding each other's hands.Pie-lette They have kissed each other through plastic.The Fun in Funeral At first, Ned prevented Chuck from riding in the front passenger seat of his car for her own good. Later, when they were abducted by Mark Chase, they were put next to each other in the front of the Dandy Lion SX, but fortunately, they were in body bags and were able to have a second kiss. The experience taught the couple various ways to show their affection in the future. They frequently kissed with plastic-wrap between their lips, and Ned later installed a window with small holes between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat of his car as well as a green glove so that Chuck could hold onto him.Dummy Behind the scenes The eight-year-old Chuck is played by Sammi Hanratty in . Sources Charles, Charlotte Charles, Charlotte Charles, Charlotte Charles, Charlotte Charles, Charlotte Charles, Charlotte